I will love you forever
by Angela Malfoy
Summary: Your classic Hermione Granger falls in love with Draco Malfoy and what happens when Blaise Zambini makes everything worse everything is starting to change for Hermione and her friends ....Chp 17 is finally up *last chap* *first fan fic please be nice R
1. The Train Ride To Hogwarts

As Hermione got on aboard the hogwarts express her friends Harry and Ron were already sharing a compartment with Neville and Ginny. So she walked down the aisles of the train when she found an empty compartment, she went inside and sat down and took out a good book "Quidditch through the ages" which Ron gave her for her last birthday, and then she heard a voice "mind if I sit down" Hermione looked up, it was Malfoy "yes I would" Draco gave a cold stare then sat down beside her.  
  
"I told you I would mind you sitting here" Hermione said closing her book. Draco spoke as pretending he didn't here what she just said "Professor Dumbledore wants to see us when we arrive " Hermione raised her eyebrow and said "us why on earth would he want to us. together"  
  
Draco was looking out the window and then stared down at his watch "we better change into are robes " "I think its fair if you leave Malfoy considering I was here first" Hermione said . Draco stood up and started to undo his shirt "what on earth are you doing" said Hermione " well I'm changing what does it look like you stupid little mudblood"  
  
Hermione grabbed her stuff and opened the door and walked out and found Ginny waiting outside her compartment because Harry Ron and Neville were changing . "Ginny" Hermione yelled . Ginny turned around and saw Hermione. Ginny ran to Hermione and said "why haven't you changed yet I suspect we will be arriving soon" Draco was walking down the hall before Hermione even told Ginny about her having to share a compartment with him. "I'm done changing Granger its all yours" Draco said with a smirk across his face .  
  
As the train arrived Hermione and Draco set off to find Professor Dumbledore but when they found him he had a big smile of excitement on his face. "Miss Granger Mr. Malfoy you to have been selected to be the new head boy and head girl this year, you will be sharing a big room which is like the dormitories except with your own bed rooms and bath rooms But if you would rather sleep in the dormitories you are more then welcome to" said Professor Dumbledore . Then Professor Dumbledore pointed to a carriage and said " that's yours you will be sharing it together , if that's not a problem" Draco and Hermione looked at each other then said at the same time "its fine"  
  
So they got in, Draco First then he offered a hand to help Hermione up she looked into his cold gray eyes and didn't see what she used to see. * has she changed at all* Hermione thought. She took his hand anyway and she said "thank you" he looked at her " I only did it because I knew you weren't capable" .."Guess not" Hermione thought out loud "Guess not what" Draco sneered. Hermione didn't answer or talk the whole way there. When they arrived the castle Hermione jumped off the carriage immediately and ran over to Harry and Ron and hugged them both. She told them all of what Dumbledore said and the train ride but kept the carriage ride to herself.  
  
As the sorting hat ended Dumbledore stood up and said " let the feast begin" Ron of course took as much food as his plate could hold, Harry took bits at a time so he could have room for desert. Hermione looked over at the Slytherin table and glanced over at Draco he looked at her too and quickly looked away, she was deep in thought  
  
( Mmm Draco how much I would love to kiss him and Wait a minute this is Draco your thinking about ) Hermione .HERMIONE.. Ron yelled " sorry . I was thinking " Hermione said quietly " what about Malfoy " Ron laughed and Harry as well laughed Hermione smiled a little " that's a good one Ron" said Hermione playing around with her fork in her mashed potatoes . "I was only joking Hermione" Ron stopped laughing . Hermione nudged Ron " I know you are" Hermione said with a smile.  
  
(In the HB/HG comain room)  
  
Hermione closed the door but it didn't shut all the way and she didn't know that. She started to brush her hair that wasn't bushy anymore it was long and straight and her teeth have been straight since the forth year when she lied to madam pomfrey when she was fixing her teeth from Malfoy. Her eye brows are not bushy either anymore because her cousin Mina took her to a salon during the summer and got her eyebrows waxed and gave her a waxing kit so she can do it at school. Hermione started to undress and didn't know anyone would be watching.  
  
Draco thought to him self ( she sure has grown up in all the right places ) Hermione heard a noise she turned her head around so that her front wasn't showing . Draco ran to the couch and sat down on it quickly so she wouldn't see him. Hermione came out of her room with a beautiful nightgown on. " where you just watching me Malfoy" Hermione said in a very cold voice. "Me ha ha I don't look at Mudbloods and even if I did I wouldn't look at an ugly one such as your self" Draco lied. Hermione eyes started to fill up in tears then she walked to her room so it wouldn't look like she was angry.  
  
The next morning Hermione woke up bright and early so she would have a good start. She had about an hour to spare before breakfast started so she decided to take a shower, after about five minutes Draco woke up and heard water running. He decided he would pretend to walk in and make it look like and accident . As soon as Draco was about to open the door he heard the water turn off and then he had another idea ( walk in and pretend I just woke up and said I didn't know you were in here) so he opened the door and Hermione had a towel on and was brushing her hair. She jumped and dropped her brush " here let me get that" Draco said he bent down and tried to look up her towel. DRACO! Hermione screamed "what are you doing here you have your own bath room .. see something you like" Draco stood up and handed her the brush "maybe I do Granger" and he walked out the door and shut it.  
  
Hermione got dressed right away grab her books and ran straight to the great hall and to her surprise she saw Harry and Ron all ready sitting down.  
  
Harry and Ron saved her a seat they waved her over when she walked into the great hall " thanks... you guys are here earlier than usual" Hermione said with a disappointed look because she wanted to be there before them "well we wanted a head start this is are last year and we want it to be are best" Ron said  
  
"So Hermione how is it living with Malfoy?" asked Harry Hermione was about to answer when Draco walked into the great hall and walked right over to were they were sitting " hello Granger an owl dropped this off when u left.. it was banging on the window so I had to let it in" Draco said as he was handing her the letter. The letter was addressed to Hermione Granger . So when Draco walked to the slytherin table she opened it right away. As she was reading the letter her eyes were full of tears and she stood up and started running out of the great hall as she was crying. "Hermione ..Hermione" Harry and Ron both called after her they too started to run after her . As soon as Harry and Ron caught up with her she already went in side the comain room.  
  
"DAMMIT.just if we knew the password" Harry yelled.. suddenly a miracle happened .well I guess not the best miracle to Harry and Ron. Draco was walking down the hall with a grin on his face " Malfoy Give us the password" Ron said coldly "why would I do a thing like that" Draco said hotly "because Hermione is are friend and if you don't" Ron sneered "if I don't what" "well turn you into a bucket of slim like you are" Harry said. Draco gave them both an annoying look "alright ,alright but I'm not giving you the password but you can follow me in" Harry and Ron agreed for a least they get to go inside.  
  
"fire bolt" Draco said and the door opened. Harry and Ron ran right in almost knocking Draco down. They were banging on her door shouting HERMIONE (bang bang) HERMIONE suddenly the door opened and Hermione was standing in the door with big red puffy eyes and was holding the note she happened it to Harry. He read it aloud  
  
Dear Hermione  
  
I am very sorry but your father and I Think that you are too much to handle ,you And you freaky friends your stupid magic tricks You are not coming to live with us anymore so don't Think of coming to visit or writing to us we don't want to See you ever again , you are disgrace to the Granger family So if your stranded all-alone don't think of coming to are home  
  
We don't want you or your magic  
  
"this cant be your parents your parents love you very much" Harry said "so they say" Hermione said with more tears filling up in her eyes Draco walked over and grabbed the letter and read it himself he didn't need  
  
Potter to read it to him "hey give that back" Ron said with an angry look in his face Draco stopped grinning "this is horrible more horrible than my father.ok ok nothing is more horrible than my father but this this cant be your parents" Hermiones eyes were flooding with more tears and she started to hug Draco who she thought was Harry. Draco looked confused yet happy that she picked him over Harry. "Hermione why are you hugging Malfoy?" Harry asked then Draco butted in "hey she can hug who she wants .plus I am better looking Potter" Hermione stopped hugging him "sorry" she said then she looked at her watch "look at the time. class already started "  
  
Hermione wiped here eyes grabbed her books and then ran to class as Harry Ron and Draco were following her .  
  
"YOUR LATE" Professor Snape Yelled with an angry expression "sorry" Hermione Ron Harry and Draco said at the same time When class was over Draco took her aside and said " your parents are bastards and you can you can stay at Harry or Ron's place" Hermione was looking at him with her big brown eyes "Oh how thoughtful Draco why didn't I think oh that" Draco was about to say something when pansy came up to him "hey Drakie come on don't talk to stupid Mudbloods" Draco laughed a cold laugh "you are absolutely right Pansy " Draco said giving Herrmione the eye. Hermione wanted to cry right there and then she thought he had changed she really did.  
  
( Back In The Comain Room)  
  
"I hate Draco I hate him and I hope he dies" Hermione thought out loudly. The door finally swung open after about ten minutes she was waiting right at the door and she had a really angry expression on her face "Hermione are you ok" Hermione looked at Draco but it wasn't Draco it was Ron. "Your absolutely right Ron about Draco I hate him so much" Ron smiled "I told you he was no good he's a stupid git" "your wrong" Hermione was shocked on what she said "wrong what do you mean Im wrong... we hate Malfoy we always have and your saying Im wrong" just then the door swung open again but this time it was the real Draco "Ron I didn't mean that I really do hate him I just said the wrong thing" Draco looked surprised on what he just heard "ME I thought you liked me" Draco said with a smile on his face "Oh and I really suppose I would like you ... you're a slim bag and id never would ever like you" Hermione said with a don't mess with me look on her face "exactly .why would she like you when she can like me" Ron said "What Ron what are you talking about of course I like you your one of my best friends you don't suppose I would like you more did you" Hermione said with a laugh Ron just stood there until Draco pushed him out as soon as the door closed "Why did you do that" Hermione Yelled at Draco. " we need to talk" he said as he walked over to Hermione and sat down on the couch with her "why should I talk to you Im just a stupid Mudblood" but before Hermione could say another word Draco was kissing her, she kissed back and then the door swung open and guessed who walked in Harry and Ron wide eyes upon Draco and Hermione as they were kissing they didn't even notice that they were standing there then Harry coughed "Ahem" but they kept on kissing so he said twice as loud "AHEM" they stopped and turned there head and saw Harry and Ron with there arms crossed looking angry yet disappointed.  
  
"Don't even ask just what happened (knowing what she was about to say) you were kissing Malfoy or did you forget that he's the enemy" Ron said "well maybe I like him Ron im aloud to like whoever I want" Hermione said in a sort of lie. "Hermione please don't tell us you like Malfoy the hater of Mudbloods and did you forget the whole Voldemort thing" Harry said coldly.  
  
Hermione was about to say something but no words came out. so Harry and Ron just left Harry said before closing the door "when you come to your senses come and talk to us". "Malfoy why did you kiss me you said you had to talk to me about something not going on the couch and kissing me kind of thing" "well that's what I had to talk about well I .I" before Draco finished his sentence Hermione slapped him across the face and went in her bedroom and slammed the door. 


	2. Working with Draco

I dedicate this chapter to all my readers and my friends  
  
********************  
  
The next day at breakfast Hermione was talking to Harry and Ron and telling them exactly what had happened the night before. When Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table to maybe eye Hermione he saw Hermione talking to Harry and Ron and to his surprise they were smiling.  
  
"What's wrong Drakie" Pansy asked "Nothing, nothing at all" Draco said with a grin across his face "did you here there having a Yule ball for the seventh years ... I wonder who will be taking me" Pansy said with a hint in her voice. Draco didn't answer as he was still watching Hermione (why cant I stop thinking about her . is there something wrong with me) Draco was very much in thought.  
  
Professor McGonagall was tapping a spoon on the goblet that was right beside her "attention .. Attention thank you" she said with a smile on her face. Suddenly Dumbledore stood up "most of you know by now and are wondering if the rumors are true .for the people who don't know .on December 25 there will be the Yule ball.but only for the seventh years" Dumbledore sat down and smiled. "This is going to be great" Hermione said with some food in her mouth. " A Yule ball. but isn't that only to happen when there's a Triwizard Tournament?" Ron asked "who cares" Harry said grabbing another piece of toast and shoving it into his mouth.  
  
Hermione was just finishing copying down the ingredients for the poly juice potion Snape had written down for the class when Professor Dumbledore knocked on the door. "yes hello Severus may I please see Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy for a few moments" Snape nodded his head. Hermione and Draco got straight out of there seats and went into the hall way Professor Dumbledore closed the door behind them " now the reason I wanted to talk to you about was about the Yule ball.. if you don't mind you will be making the decorations for it and since you are head boy and head girl I would like you too , to be partners for it" Professor Dumbledore said with his hands clasping each other tightly "Are you serious Professor I mean you want me and him to go together" Hermione said with a worried look on her face "yes its tradition for the head boy and head girl to go together so lets try to not break that tradition.now you to better return to your class" Professor Dumbledore said walking away. As Hermione and Draco had returned, each of there facial expressions were different Hermiones was all sad and depressed looking, and Dracos facial expression looked happy yet suicidal.  
  
Since she Ron and Harry were in the very back of the classroom they could at least slip in a word or two. So finally Hermione told them all about what had just happened "we should really complain that's just wrong" Harry said "how do we know Hermione doesn't really like that idea remember we did catch her with Malfoy" Ron said coldly "come on Ron you know it was Malfoys fault Hermione wouldn't lie she's are friend we know she wouldn't lie" "exactly Ron how could you think of a thing like that" Hermione said with anger in her eyes "what are we talking about back there you three" Snape called from the front of the room "we..umm. er..well we were talking about the grossness in this potion" lied Hermione. Snape of course did not believe them "Ten points from Gryffindor for your class mates conversation"  
  
At dinner Harry Ron and Hermione were thinking that after dinner they would go visit Hagrid until Draco came up to them and said "Professor Dumbledore wants us to start making the decorations after dinner, so what ever your plans are .break em" "Oh know..cant we do it another time I'm really busy with homework" Hermione lied "So.so..sorry Granger.but Professor Dumbledore told me tonight" Draco said with a sneer.  
  
"well this sucks don't it" Harry said when Draco was walking to the Slytherin table "hey what if we ask Dumbledore if you can do it another night" Ron said smiling "good plan..but I should ask him alone because if you two come he might think we are up to something" Hermione said standing up, then she walked up to where all the teachers were sitting and was talking to Professor Dumbledore "I wonder what he's saying" Harry said looking curious "it doesn't look to good he's not smiling" Ron said who wasn't smiling any more. Hermione started to walk back to where she was sitting "so what did he say" Harry asked. "he said.. no.he said the earlier we start them the faster there done" Hermione said with a sigh. Just then Harry looked over at the Slytherin table and Draco looked back laughing at the sight of there sorrow. "Hermione .. I thought Draco liked you ..well unless that kiss was a dare...because he's laughing at us" Harry said in a sort of a whisper so no one could hear him but her Ron and himself . " Yah well he's a stupid git anyway and that was probably a dare he wouldn't do such a thing he hates Mudbloods and probably wishes that they would all die" Hermione said looking confident.  
  
After dinner Hermione was walking down the corridors there was no one else there so she was all by herself in a dimly lit hallway. As she was walking she saw a class room door half open. "what's that doing opened. maybe a teacher is in there" Hermione thought to herself. So she walked to the half opened door and opened in all the way and shut it behind her "Hello anybody in here.Hello" Hermione said quietly. There was one candle lit and no one was in here Hermione got suspicious. Suddenly she felt a hand over her mouth and then the candle blew out. 


	3. Thinking of Draco

This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Lauren and to a reader and reviewer Serpent du feu  
  
************************* Hermione tried to make a noise but she couldn't, then she heard a voice "if I take my hand off your mouth will you scream" Hermione shook her head. So the cold clammy hand removed there hand from her mouth and without think she started to scream.  
  
Draco was walking down the corridor when he heard Hermione screaming he started to run faster until he reached the door "shut up.shut up" said the cold dark voice. Draco opened the door and took out his wand and shouted "Lumos" he saw Hermione and in front of her was Professor Snape. "GET AWAY FROM HER" Draco shouted  
  
"Draco its. Its not what you think" professor Snape said stumbling over his words just then Harry and Ron walked in joining them was Ginny "what's going on here.we heard screaming" Ginny said sounding scared. Ginny looked up and saw professor Snape. Hermione ran over to Harry Ron and Ginny "its not what you think.I was expecting some else. I didn't know she would be here" Snape said, "well then ..who exactly were you expecting" Harry said taking out his wand and pointing it to Snape.  
  
"What are you five doing in here you are suppose to be in your dormitories" Professor McGonagall said walking in "they attacked me Professor they just came into my room when I was doing work" Professor Snape said looking angry "that's not true" Draco Harry and Ron said at the same time. "We will see to this.now 10 points will be taken away from Gryffindor .. EACH which is 40 points.Mr. Malfoy your house will as well be taking 40 points away" "that's not fair it was Snape he's he was" "no more words Mr. Potter now go straight to your dormitories NOW" Professor McGonagall said without letting Harry say his last words.  
  
"Hermione are you alright" Ron asked as the five of them were walking down the corridor "I am now thanks to Draco" Hermione said smiling "how did you know she was in trouble in the first place" Ginny asked Draco " I heard screaming and it was just a guess in which room she was in" Draco said. Draco and Hermione walked Harry Ron and Ginny straight to there dormitories.  
  
(Back in Snapes Office)  
  
"DAMMIT. I thought I got Potter this time,. his milky white skin, those dark green eyes, that chestnut brown hair.what's not to like" Snape said gazing out the window "Professor are you ok" asked Professor McGonagall "yes Minerva I'm ok thanks to you" Snape said smiling with those yellow teeth  
  
(Back in the HB HG common room)  
  
"Oh Draco" Hermione said wrapping her arms around him. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione , Hermione felt warm inside as Draco was holding her in his arms. "Draco don't ever let me go" Hermione said "that's not my plan" Draco said smiling "Hermione I ..I love you" Hermione heard these words and stopped hugging him and she looked into his eyes "what.why did you say that" "well because I mean it .I've loved you since I saw you three years ago at the Yule ball, I wished that I was Victor Krum at that time, dancing with you holding you, but I could never tell you" Draco staring right back into Hermiones big brown eyes.  
  
"I wonder what Ron and Harry would say about this" Hermione said "what would it matter about them, or do you think it will ruin your reputation?" Draco sneered "wait a minute here.it would ruin yours big time anyway, you must be tired, plus Malfoy did you forget that I'm what was that word again oh yah a Mudblood" Hermione said with anger starting to build up about that horrible, horrible word. "Look I'm sorry please forgive me cant we just be friends.tell Potter and Weasley that I've changed please Hermione screw everyone else if I have to change for the one I love so be it"  
  
"WOH" Hermione woke up sweating "that felt so real" Hermione said talking to herself. She tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't she was too much in thought of why she was dreaming about Draco loving her. Hermione got up and went and sat down in front of the common room fireplace. Draco woke up as well sweating, he had the same dream that Hermione had, he heard a noise coming from the fireplace so he got up and opened the door and to his surprise he saw Hermione. "Why are you up" Draco asked "Oh well I couldn't sleep.why are you here couldn't sleep either" Hermione said rubbing her eyes. "Yah sort of I heard a noise coming from out here so I wanted to see what was happening" Draco said crossing his arms "Oh sorry I can put out the fire if you want I just didn't know it would be so noisy" "umm no, no its fine uh do you mind if I sit beside you" Draco asked "Not at all" Hermione said "Draco" "yes Hermione" "hey you just said my name it's the first time you have ever said it, but that's not what I wanted to ask you, I was wondering have you ever wondered what it would be like if we were friends" Hermione asked with a smile on her face "Nope" Draco said, Hermiones smile faded "Oh well either have I.I was just asking" Hermione lied.  
  
(Next day)  
  
Hermione! Hermione! Harry and Ron called from the common room, since they knew the password it was fire bolt, how could Harry ever forget the name of his own broomstick. "Hermione were going to be late" Harry said "bloody hell Hermione hurry up" Ron yelled, just then the door opened and Hermione looked so tired "I'm sorry, I slept in" Hermione said closing the common room door. "Slept in, what did you do all night" Ron asked annoyed "I just couldn't sleep I had a bad dream.that's all.besides its Snapes class why in the world would I want to be there" Hermione said angrily, luckily the class was still lined up. Snape was now letting the class in "Potter. I want a word with you after diner tonight, be in my office lets say.eight o'clock" Snape said smiling  
  
Harry nodded his head, Harry Ron and Hermione grabbed a seat at the back of class as they normally would "that was a bit odd wasn't it" Harry said "yah I know what you mean.no wonder he doesn't smile" Ron said. "NOW" Snape shouted as some people were still talking (Harry Ron and Hermione) "OK you want to talk do you.lets talk for the rest of the period why don't we" everybody agreed of course "WHAT! Talk.are you sure this is Snape, I mean talk, that's the last thing he wants to do..is talk, what's he playing at trying to hide what had happened yesterday" Hermione said angrily. Hermione saw Draco turn around and talk to Pansy Parkinson "what does he see in her" "what does who see in who" Ron asked "OH umm nothing just talking to myself" Hermione said shyly, there was silence for the three of them until Hermione broke it "Harry I really don't think you should go tonight what if something bad happens to you" "well of course I don't want to go its Snape what do you think" Harry said quietly because Snape was walking up and down the aisles, as soon as he left Ron had an idea  
  
"what if we come to, we could wear the invisibility cloak" "Great idea Ron, so what do you say Harry" Hermione asked "Yah alright. better than me being alone with Snape, bring your wands just in case" Harry said pleased with the idea that Ron gave them. Class was now over and Harry had finished all his classes for the day, after diner Ron and Hermione put on the invisibility cloak and followed Harry to Snapes classroom, as soon as Harry opened the door Harry gasped and so did Ron and Hermione. 


	4. The Secret about Snape

This chapter is funny yet weird yet everything in between, the next chapter will be so much better  
  
  
  
******************** Snape was dancing and singing at the same time "I'm to sexy for my robes to sexy for my robes.way to sexy" "Oh my God" Harry said wide-eyed. Snape stopped dead still "sorry Potter I umm I think you better go now" Snape said startled "uh yah I think that's a good idea" Harry said turning around slowly. As Harry Ron and Hermione where walking down the hall Snape yelled "better keep this to yourself eh Potter"  
  
"who would ever think of Snape.dancing" Hermione giggled "its revolting.its disgusting.its inhumane" Ron said shuddering "lets never speak of this again" Harry said looking disturbed.  
  
When they got to the Gryffindor common room Hermione had to say goodbye to Harry and Ron because she had to go to the Head boy Head girl common room. "Password" the portrait asked her "umm.er. Fire Bolt" the portrait door swung opened and as she walked in she saw Draco sitting on the couch she was about to say something when she saw another head beside him, "Hello Draco, Pansy" Hermione said looking pissed "Hello Mudblood" Pansy said laughing Draco laughing with her. "Good one you ugly pug, is that the best you got" Hermione said not smiling "what did you call me Mudblood!" Pansy said "Ugly is that word to strong for you because Mudblood doesn't offend me I like who I am and unlike you, Draco does she pay you to be around her because someone that ugly should be in a horror film" Hermione said crossing her arms together smirking "yah you" but before Pansy could say another word Draco butted in "Hermione Pansy there's lots of me to go around" Hermione was looking at him with her eyebrows up " excuse me Draco but I don't want you, you can have her no one else wants her , she's like yesterdays trash" "you'll pay for that Mudblood!" Pansy said taking her wand out, but Hermiones wand was already out for when she went with Harry and Ron to see Snape. Hermione shouted "Expelliarmus" and Pansy's wand went flying out of her hand. Pansy started to run after Hermione so yelled "serpensortia" and Pansy stopped dead straight as the serpent coming from Hermiones wand was coming at her. Draco took out his wanted and yelled "rictumsempra" and the serpent vanished. Hermione went straight to her room and slammed the door.  
  
Pansy left right after that whining like usually and Draco after Pansy left went straight in Hermiones room "what was that all bout" Draco asked her "I cant stand her being with you" Hermione said surprisingly "you what! What are you talking about" Draco asked confused "well I wasn't suppose to say that but since I told you by accident I guess it doesn't matter anyway its not like I'm going to be able to tell you any other time since its are last year" "tell me what" Draco said "I . like you but I bet every girl tells you that" Hermione said lowering her head so he wouldn't see her face "Hermione I uh I like you to since fourth year it happened" then Hermione butted in "at the Yule ball right" "how did you know" "I had a dream that night when I couldn't sleep" Hermione said now looking at him "I had a dream too the same night you had that dream maybe we had the same dream but does it all mean" Draco said looking in her eyes "I don't know I could always ask a teacher what it means or just leave it to that" "no we will not ask a teacher we will look it up are selves in the library . is that what they call it never been in one before" Draco said grinning "yah that's what its called Draco how about after lunch tomorrow"  
  
For the next few afternoons Ron and Harry were wondering what Hermione was doing with Draco "it's a bit odd that she's hanging out with him don't you think Harry" Ron asked Harry "odd.. I think we should go find her and ask her what's going on she's acting different around him now" Harry said "were would she be though .the library of course but with Malfoy he's probably never been near a library before but I guess since the Yule ball is coming maybe Dumbledore wanted them to do stuff for it and the most quiet place is the library " "or there common room" Harry interrupted " last time we went there they were all kissy face and all" Ron said looked annoyed "well its worth a try" Harry said.  
  
Harry and Ron ran straight to the Head Boy Head Girl and muttered the password "Fire Bolt" and the portrait swung opened "Hermione! Hermione!" Ron shouted "no sign of them. They closed the door and turned around to see Draco and Hermione talking and laughing at the same time. "Hermione what on earth are you doing with ferret boy" Ron yelled "Shut up Ron Draco is actually nice and I think you should be nice to him" just then Ginny came down the hall muttering swear words "Ginny" Ron yelled again  
  
"what do you want Ron cant you see I'm busy" "busy yelling at your self" Harry said quietly "its that damn Pansy Parkinson I hate her so much" Ginny said all flustered "what did she do or what did she say" Ron asked "first she tripped me and she said some pureblood you are which I thought was a little stupid but I stood up and I slapped her" "you didn't" Ron interrupted "Ron shut up I'm still talking anyway she grabbed my hair and then we started to beat each other up and, and I wrecked her robes and Professor Snape is making me get her new ones. we don't have the money I told him.but he didn't care" Hermione Ron and Harry all giggled when Ginny mentioned Snape "I told him she started it first but he didn't believe me" "don't worry Ginny ill talk to Professor Dumbledore about this Snape is just a bastard" Harry said. Guess who was walking down the corridors Snape.  
  
"Oh know its Snape what is he doing here" Ginny said "Pot-ter hello" Snape said not noticing him "Professor I don't think Ginny has to buy Pansy new robes besides she started it and you don't want me to go telling people are little secret do you" Harry said with Ron and Hermione giggling in the background "very well Potter, Mr. Weasley tell your sister this" "I'm right here you know" Ginny said sounding pissed "very well" Snape said walking away. "Why did he come over just like that?" Harry said but Draco interrupted "what little secret Potter!" "Nothing" "Oh and he wanted to see me about potions class-Fire Bolt" Draco said walking in the common room Hermione followed not being noticed by her friends. "Hermione" Harry said turning around "she went in" Ginny said "oh well it can wait" Harry said looking at Ginny 


	5. The cutting edge

Thank you Reviewers I hope you in joy this chapter its more depressing but don't worry oh no don't you worry -hehe ***************  
  
  
  
  
  
(Draco's P.O.V)  
  
I woke up early next morning and all I could think about was Hermione. I got up from my bed opened my door and opened Hermione's door and was lustfully gazed at her. I walked over to her bed and sat down beside her sleeping body. The sun from the window was reflecting on her body and I could see her tanned limbs peering from under the sheets. She was breathing steadily and the sun showed her light brown freckles that were so cute padded on her nose. I leaned in to kiss her cheek but just then I could here a rustle of an owl in the dorm room.  
  
I got up sighing and went to check on the owl, which was carrying a letter from my father; Lucius Malfoy I knew whom it was from because of the Malfoy green ribbon wrapped around it. I opened the letter and read it:  
  
Draco,  
  
I hope Hogwarts is going well for you, because I got a letter from professor McGonagall telling me how poor your transfiguration marks are. Remember you're a Malfoy, failure isn't an option!  
  
- Lucius  
  
A pang of guilt stung my heart. I didn't care about marks, but what would my father think about me in love with a mudblood? He'd probably disown me, or maybe beat me to death. The letter had reminded me that I had never considered my father before in this situation. What would I tell Hermione?  
  
(End of P.O.V)  
  
***************  
  
(Ron's P.O.V)  
  
I was happily gobbling down my sausages next to Harry when Hermione being the beauty she was She came down to great us with a cheery smile upon her face. Hmm more cheery than usual.  
  
" Good Morning Guys! Have you seen Draco around? I mean. He's got my books!" Hermione loudly announced.  
  
A cross expression came over my face, I could tell. " Malfoy? Why the bloody hell would he have your books!" I replied looking quite pissed.  
  
" Well if your not going to help me I'll find him myself!" She snapped, and ran off in a huff.  
  
Damn. At the rate I'm going at I'll never have her. (End of P.O.V)  
  
**************  
  
(Hermione's P.O.V)  
  
Later I found Draco In the library reading a book entitled 'Mystics, Legends and Dreams'  
  
I said hello a couple of times but he didn't even acknowledge me. So I bent down and kissed his cheek, that definitely got his attention.  
  
" What in sodding hell do you think your doing?" Was all he could say much to my demise.  
  
"I. Well I- I just wanted to get your attention, that's all" I said in a barely audible voice. I had hoped he would smile, or just look at me, not yell. I couldn't help feel a blush of embarrassment creep over my face. I want him.  
  
  
  
" The truth Granger, is that I hate you," My heart froze at that moment. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes and pouring down my cheeks. " Not only are you bossy, annoying and. ugly, but you're a mudblood!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing; it was if my whole life shattered. I couldn't think, everything became hazy, and the only thing I could hear was Draco's voice.  
  
  
  
" Oh, and, by the way mudblood, look in the mirror once in a while, if it breaks I'm not surprised."  
  
  
  
I ran out of the library fast as I could, I felt as if I was dying inside, I stumbled a bit until I just couldn't take it anymore. I sobbed as hard as I ever did, even more than when my parents left me. I really loved him. Yet, I was still able to move my body forward, I went into the girl's bathroom and looked for the sharpest object I could find.  
  
  
  
I punched the mirror in fury. That Meant seven years of bad luck for me, but it wouldn't have mattered, I'm not going to be living anymore, much less seven years. Picking up a piece of the broken edges I began to slice my arms.  
  
(End of P.O.V)  
  
*************  
  
(Ginny's P.O.V)  
  
It was a normal afternoon and a normal day, with my normal classes that would be starting soon. I was walking down the corridors and I heard someone crying, and it was coming from the girl's washroom, but it didn't sound like moaning Myrtle. No, infact, the voice sounded very familiar. So being the considerate person I am, of course I went to check it out.  
  
Lying in the girl's washroom floor, soaked in her own blood from hacking up her arms was my good friend Hermione. Definitely not normal.  
  
"Hermione!" I screamed, picking her up and cradling her in my arms while she cried. "What on earth have you done to yourself?!?!" But she had fainted from the loss of blood. Sure enough, if I didn't get Her to the hospital wing in time, Hermione would die.  
  
(End of P.O.V)  
  
**********  
  
(Madam Pomfrey's P.O.V)  
  
"Poor dear, with her arms cut all over, are you sure she fell of broken pieces of glass, Ginny?" I asked.  
  
" Errr. Yes! I am sure. Will she be alright?" The Weasley girl told me.  
  
"Yes, yes. Of course! With magic these cuts will heal in no time. I'd like to keep her here for the rest of the day, she will need it," I concluded.  
  
"Right then," she whispered, while grabbing her red pigtails. "I- I suppose. I should go now!" she grabbed her books and ran out of the hospital wing.  
  
(End of P.O.V) ****** (Back to Ginny's P.O.V)  
  
I was thirty minutes late for potions, shit! Not that that really mattered. I snuck into the back of the class; thank god professor Snape didn't catch me! Or. Did he? I couldn't concentrate on anything through the rest of the day. I was thinking of telling Harry and Ron what had happened, but first I wanted to find out why Hermione resorted to suicide. I made a plan to see her at lunch  
  
***** (At lunch)  
  
" Hermione! You're awake, finally." I spoke with a brief smile.  
  
" Gin. How're you?" Hermione said with a grin that soon faded.  
  
" Hermione. Why did you do that? I was able to lie to Madam Pomfrey for you, but you can't lie to me," I finally said exasperated.  
  
So Hermione spent the rest of the lunch period telling me about how she was desperately in love with Draco Malfoy and how he was repulsed by her mere presence.  
  
(End of P.O.V)  
  
******  
  
(Harry's P.O.V)  
  
Ginny just kept on talking and talking, If it wasn't for the fact that the topic was How Hermione had tried to commit suicide he wouldn't had listened at all but by the end of her story we were all shocked, horrified and deeply concerned for their friend. I couldn't even move my mouth, and that damned Malfoy! Probably fucking that Pansy slut right now!  
  
" That fucking bastard!" Ron exclaimed. We were all discussing it in the Gryffindor common room on a sofa by the fireplace, so I'm sure that must have disrupted people. I didn't really care though. I was so angry I had to go after that git Malfoy!  
  
"Harry, where are you going?" A confused Ginny asked.  
  
" Bathroom." Was all I could say  
  
***  
  
Seeing that slicked back blond hair I knew exactly what I had to do. I punched him as hard I could square in the jaw. He fell right down, bleeding a little. Then all that time I had been fuming I began to feel a lot more relaxed. I bent down to face him  
  
" Did you know," I began. "That she tried to kill herself". He grimaced a bit, I think he looked absolutely stunned. He couldn't move a muscle.  
  
" Mr.Potter! What have you done?!?!" I heard a smooth voice coming from around the corridor.  
  
Yes, I was in deep trouble. There was nothing I could do to change that either. " I hit him"  
  
" I can see that! You have just lost Gryffindor fifty points, and a detention with me 8 o'clock tonight!"  
  
I don't know what came over me, but I just stopped thinking about Hermione for a moment and worried about my own affairs. Whatever provoked me to do it, I don't know. But my face started to heat up and I knew how red my face must've looked.  
  
(End of P.O.V)  
  
********  
  
(Hermione's P.O.V)  
  
"So this is the end" I spoke to myself. "I suppose It doesn't really matter though does it? Nothing does."  
  
Those were my last words. So finally I gathered up my courage and lurched myself off the astronomy tower. 


	6. Love never hurt so much

I hope you like this chapter I do yay  
  
********  
  
  
  
Draco grabbed Hermiones waist just in time, Hermione fell in Dracos arms crying, "its ok..everything will be ok" Draco said holding Hermione in his arms. "I'm sor.sor.." Hermione said trying to spill the words out "come on let's go to the hospital wing I think you will probably be better there" Draco said picking Hermione up in his arms.  
  
(Hospital wing)  
  
"Oh dear what happened here" Madam Pomfrey said looking shocked. Draco didn't answer but he put Hermione on one of the beds "you should leave Mr. Malfoy she needs" "no I want him to stay please" Hermione said wiping her eyes "as you wish" Madam Pomfrey said looking irritated.  
  
Draco sat down beside Hermione in a chair. "Thank you" "what the hell did you think you were doing jumping off the tower roof" Draco said with anger spreading across his face "I.. well I did it for you.those words you said in the library hurt me so much it was like I wasn't myself " Hermione said with a tear rolling down her cheek. "Hermione I love you, you know that what I said was a lie it wasn't real it was just my father he" "Draco stop your hurting the poor girl with your words" "and who the hell are you" Draco said turning around.  
  
It was Blaise Zambini he had dark blue eyes with dark brown hair "what the hell are you doing here Blaise" Draco said standing up "well Pansy wanted me to come to get you that stupid little girl is so lazy" Blaise said grinning at Hermione "what the fuck does she want" Draco said with one of his eye brows up "I think she said she had a letter for you from your father" "my father what the fuck does that stupid prick want" "Mr. Malfoy please what your language" Madam Pomfrey said with her arms crossed "yes ma`am sorry about that" Draco said politely "Hermione ill be right back as soon as I get that letter you will be alright wont you" "yes but hurry up and tell Harry and Ron if you see them" Hermione said smiling "Blaise aren't you coming" Draco said walking out of the hospital wing "one minute I have to ask Madam Pomfrey something" "what ever" Draco said, Blaise moved in closer to Hermione and kissed her on the lips and bit her bottom lip with his top teeth and blood was dripping down the side of her mouth, Hermione tried to scream but couldn't "tell your little boyfriend Draco who you belong to" with that he kissed her on the forehead and left, Hermione burst out crying.  
  
Draco walked in to the hospital wing with Harry and Ron and they saw Hermione crying all three of them ran over to her. "what's wrong What's Wrong?" Ron asked, "Why are you bleeding Hermione" Harry asked "did Blaise do this to you DID HE if he did ill kill him" Draco sneered "boys boys leave please cant you see Ms. Granger needs her sleep" Madam Pomfrey said shooing Harry Ron and Draco out of the hospital wing.  
  
"Draco what were you talking about Blaise" Ron asked quickly "last time I was in there she wasn't crying or bleeding the last person in there besides Madam Pomfrey was him" Draco said angrily "what's that in your hand" Harry said trying to change the subject. "oh a letter from my father" "well open it, go on..unless if were not on the friendly side" Ron said "that's right were not on the friendly side but ill open it anyway" Draco said with a smirk across his face. Draco read it aloud  
  
Draco  
  
So you saved a filthy MudBlood are you pleased? Do you remember what a Malfoy is or do I have to Remind you, well lets hope not, lets hope my son Doesn't have to go through pain and torture like you used to, if I hear again about that stupid Muggle bitch don't be pleased to see me, I'm expecting great things for you Draco so don't ruin them  
  
Lucius  
  
"But how did he know about" Draco said confusingly. "Your father is an awful man and so are you and that's how I like it" Pansy said giggling "go the fuck away Pansy or ill kill you" Draco said grabbing one of her pigtails "ouch Drakie what on earth are you doing" Pansy said hitting his hand away. "your father wont be pleased to hear about this Draco not one bit" Pansy said in a cold voice and she stomped off. "mental that one .I'm telling yah" Ron said rolling his eyes, Harry nodded his head.  
  
(Slytherin common room)  
  
"what are doing here" Ron asked "well I need to ask Blaise a few little questions and yes I do know the password-Pure Blood" Draco said and the portrait door swung open. "how nice it is down here very roomy" Harry said pretending like he hasn't been down here before. Blaise was talking to Goyle in a little corner "BLAISE" Draco shouted, and Blaise turned around "Draco what are you doing down here" Blaise said with a smile across his face. Draco walked over quickly to where Bliase was standing "stay away from Hermione" Draco said and he punched Blaise across the jaw and he fell to the ground "what the fuck was that for I haven't gone near her trust me" "I will never trust a Slytherin" Draco said as Harry and Ron were holding Draco back from Blaise. Blaise got up laughing "Oh Draco don't you love the taste of those lips" Blaise said licking his upper lip. "Let go Potter let go Weasley" Draco said squirming "leave it alone Malfoy he's only trying to get on your nerves" Harry said getting a better grip on Draco.  
  
(In the corridor)  
  
"And I thought he was a friend the bloody bastard is going to pay" Draco said panting from going up the Slytherin staircase "Draco listen I know he didn't do anything I have this vibe he probably fucked Pansy and it was really bad so he's in a bad mood" Harry said sounding shocked on what he just said. "Lets go and visit Hermione" Ron said. "NO. I don't think you three are going to do that Mr. Potter you were suppose to be in detention an hour ago and now I find you here" Professor Snape said standing in front of them "look Prof" "no Draco I don't want your lousy excuses but isn't it a bit funny how I find you Mr. Potter with Mr. Malfoy and he's the one who caused your detention" Professor Snape said crossing his arms. "Sorry Professor I can have it now if you want" Harry said looking down at his untied shoelace. "Yes Mr. Potter you will have detention with me NOW"  
  
(Snapes classroom)  
  
Snape locked the door behind him "so Mr. Potter you have been very ,very naughty lets see what we can do about that shall we" Professor Snape said with a smirk across his face. "Professor what are you doing get off of me..HELP SOMEONE HELP ME" Harry shouted. 


	7. The tie between love

Ooh Blaise now what's with Blaise oh yaahhhhh anyway enjoy chapter for if you don't ill get Voldemort to kill you  
  
**************  
  
Snape was trying to pull down Harry's pants when Harry punched him in the face "get the hell of me" Harry said reaching for the door "Alohomora" Harry said an the door opened, Harry slammed the door in Snape's face as he tried to catch Harry "catch me if you can" Harry said running down the hallway as fast as he could " come back here Potter I'm not through with you yet" Snape yelled, Harry ran to straight to the Gryffindor common room "Quidditch" Harry said and the portrait of the fat lady swung open.  
  
"umm Harry why are your pants falling off" Ron asked very nervously. "Oh Snape he was trying to rape me" Harry said pulling up his pants "lets get him" Ginny said sarcastically "Ginny please if you don't believe Harry then go the fuck away" Ron said angrily "fine ok Harry why would he want you like that's just disturbing" "ok lets not get him lets stay as far away as possible" Harry said running up to the dormitories.  
  
(Hospital Wing the next day)  
  
"Ok Miss. Granger you can go now, oh what's that on your lip" Madam Pomfrey said "oh I bit my lip yesterday I was bored" Hermione said, Hermione then headed for the library to catch up on some homework it was early that morning and she knew Harry and Ron wouldn't be up. Hermione was just looking for the book she needed to for the poly juice potion assignment she had gotten a week ago, she tried another after another section trying to find a book , she saw it lying on a table where someone was reading a lot of books there were piles and piles and she wanted to know if she could use that book.  
  
"Excuse me but if your not using that book may I use it" Hermione asked politely, the person then grabbed her waist and sat her down on there lap "did you miss me" it was Blaise "what do you think your doing, let go of me" Hermione said squirming "what did you forget about you and me" Blaise asked "of course not, but that was a while ago" Hermione said sitting still "Hermione I love you I will love you forever" Blaise said as he started to kiss her neck "please Blaise we are over I don't want you I love someone else now" "you mean Draco Malfoy ,because I will kill him ,your mine not his" "I'm not yours now let me go" Hermione said as she made free of Blaise's grip.  
  
"Hermione get back here" Blaise screamed after Hermione as she was running down the corridor he wasn't much far behind when "watch were your going" Hermione said standing back up, it was Pansy Parkinson. "What are you running from Mudblood" Pansy asked, "nothing now get the fuck out of my fucken way" Hermione yelled as she pushed Pansy down.  
  
Hermione ran all the way to the Head Boy Head Girl common room "Fire Bolt" Hermione said and the portrait door swung open. Draco was sitting on the couch reading "fantastic beasts and where to find them, wow at least your reading" "Draco I have something to tell you" "no don't not just yet I have something for you" Draco said and he went in to his room, he came out of the room with something behind his back "what's that behind your back?" Hermione asked curiously "here" Draco said handing her a box, Hermione opened it, there was a silver heart necklace with Draco's name engraved "its beautiful but" "no buts, now everybody knows that your mine and I love you" with that Draco kissed her on the lips put the necklace on her and brought her to his room.  
  
They kissed passionately for the whole night and had sex of course. The next morning was a bright and beautiful Saturday "I love you Draco" Hermione said kissing him on the lips and walking out of his room for he was asleep. Hermione got changed and was reading a book in her bed room "why did you leave me" Draco asked standing in the door way "I'm sorry, Draco I didn't mean to offend you, I love you" Hermione said walking over to Draco and wrapping her arms around him "God Lord" it was Blaise and he was standing in the door way of the common room "how did you get in?" Hermione asked "I over heard you when I was following you last night" Blaise said with a smirk across your face "Get out Now Blaise" Draco said angrily "I see that your only wearing boxers and her arms are wrapped around yours, do you really think you're her first Draco" "get out Blaise your ill make you" Hermione said looking pissed. "Hermione what is he talking about" Draco asked "nothing he doesn't know what he is talking about he's just a stupid little boy" "no I'm not remember that night oh it was great but I think it hurt her a little" "Blaise what are you talking about your not making sense Now get the fuck out" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione what the fuck is he talking about" Draco asked "I don't know" Hermione said running out of the common room crying " Blaise when I'm done talking to her you better look out cause I'm going to kill you my self" "is that a threat Draco you don't do good with them do you"  
  
Draco saw Hermione running to the library. Hermione found a little corner and she went there and took a book on the shelf out so no one would see her crying, "what happened back there I'm sorry if I did anything I didn't do it on purpose, was it Blaise cause ill kill him for you" "Draco please no I have something to tell you and promise you wont get mad" Hermione said wiping her tears away, "no I don't promise" Draco said loudly "fine but this was long time ago so don't go killing people" Hermione said holding Draco's hand 


	8. Hermiones Secret

Hey sorry it took so long for this chapter I hope you enjoy it its one of my favorites This chapter is dedicated to Bailey Northcott (Midnight) ******  
  
  
  
"WHAT!" Draco shouted "Draco shhh we're in a library" Hermione whispered "I don't fucken care if we're in a library how could you do a thing like that" "Miss. Granger Mr. Malfoy would you please leave NOW!" Madam Pince shouted from across the library.  
  
"Draco, where are you going?" Hermione yelled as Draco stormed out of the library "I've got some business to take care of" Draco yelled back at her. Just then Harry and Ron came around the corner "hey Hermione, we've been looking all over for you" Harry said "Harry we have to stop Draco he's going to kill Blaise" Hermione said wide eyed "what are you talking about why would he do a thing like that" "because he's Draco stupid, when he gets upset he does horrible things" "well why is he upset" Ron asked "umm well I uhh" "you uh what" Ron asked "I said something, well I had to ...he had to know the truth" "know what truth" Harry asked "the truth about Blaise and I" "What about you and Blaise" Ron asked , Hermione couldn't say anything no words came out "tell us Hermione" Harry said "I cant tell you" she said at last "you have to understand it would destroy us" "Hermione we're your friend remember not keep secrets" Ron said grabbing her arms "fine ill tell you but it was along time ago, well it was in the summer"  
  
****** Draco stormed into the Slytherin common room, not caring how much noise he made. "WHERE THE FUCK IS BLAISE?!" Draco yelled grabbing the front of Pansy's shirt "She told you didn't she" Blaise said coming out of a dark corner, Draco turned around letting go of Pansy's shirt "WHY DID YOU DO IT BLAISE" Draco yelled "how could I not it was so hard to resist her" "Shut up Blaise, Shut up!" "What's wrong Draco cant hear someone else talking about her, she was so beautiful that day she was wearing a short red skirt a tight black top that's made me go wild and knee high leather boots" "shut up Blaise" Draco sneered "she was coming out of gringotts when I first saw her. I was hiding in the shadows and I called her over to where I was standing no one saw me of course it was the perfect plan. She came over curious about who was calling her name. I grabbed her waist and pulled her farther in to the darkness" "I don't need details Blaise I just need blood preferably yours" Draco shot him the Look of Death (tm Malfoy, 1524) "I asked her if she wanted to kiss me. She didn't reply so I took that as a yes, now who wouldn't want to kiss me. Of course I was wearing dark robes pulled over my face so she didn't know who I was. I started kissing her, she tasted of strawberries and I was surprised to see her kissing me back. I must say she is a damn good kisser, but of course you already knew that didn't you. I moved my hand up her thigh and undid her skirt. I knew she would let me I'm irresistible. We proceeded to do the nasty thing, which I'd love to go through the details but I assume you already know"  
  
"Are you finished with your talking its quite annoying" Draco said taking his wand out of his robe pocket "oh that's a wand in your pocket I thought you were just happy to see me" Blaise laughed "haha your very funny you know to bad I have to kill you" "NO you wont" Harry said coming down the stairs "your not in this Potter leave" Draco drawled "but I'm in this" Hermione stepped forward "you don't need to kill him Draco please there is no need to resort to violence" "only you would say that Hermione did you know" Ron said looking annoyed "How could you do that Hermione I mean you didn't even know who he was" Draco said.  
  
"Draco leave her alone and put your wand down please" Harry said calmly "no this will end once and for all" Draco sneered "yes Draco listen to your friends, Hermione pick which guy you would prefer me or Draco" Blaise said taking his wand out "that's easy who to pick and its defiantly not you Blaise" Hermione said confidently "What your joking pick him over me" Blaise said pointing his wand at Draco. Hermione walked over to Blaise and slapped him across the face "I wasted my innocents on you, I HATE YOU"  
  
Just then Blaise pointed his wand at Hermione and Draco kept his wand on Blaise and said "Avada Kadevra" Blaise screamed and fell to the floor "is he dead?" Ron asked, Hermione bent down and felt his pulse "yes he is" "I didn't mean to kill him just hurt him he was pointing his wand at you he could have hurt you" Draco said stumbling over words, Hermione walked over to Draco and hugged him "I know he could have" "Doesn't this mean your going to go to Azkaban?" Harry asked "I'm not sure I hope not" Draco said looking depressed "How could you kill him Draco he was suppose to be mine" Pansy said crying "I thought he was suppose to be yours" Ron said "shut up weasel you don't understand" "come on guys we should go now we should report him to Dumbledore" Harry said, all four of them walked out of the Slytherin common room "I don't think seeing Dumbledore is such a good idea I mean I don't want to get in trouble" Draco said sadly "Draco what ever happens I just want you to know that I Love You" Hermione said and with that she kissed him on his lips.  
  
The four of them walked straight to the entrance of where Dumbledores office is a tall gargoyle was standing there "does anyone know the password" Ron asked looking at Harry "yah I do I over heard Professor Mcgonagall - phoenix" Harry said and the gargoyle started to move like a escalator. When they finally got up to the front door of his office they all took big breaths and knocked on the door (knock, knock, knock) 


	9. The Love fest

Hey I like this chapter its so cool..or is it anyway read and review  
  
********  
  
  
  
The door swung open and Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his desk "come in come in" He said "look professor I didn't mean what I did well I sort of did but it ended bad and I take it back but now I cant take it back" Draco said. "Please Mr. Malfoy please do calm down and what are you talking about" "umm well Blaise he's dead" "what are you talking about dead of course he isn't he is right here" "excuse me" Draco said with a confused look on his face and so did the other three. Suddenly a dark figure stepped out of the shadows "could somebody please light up those shadows" Harry said. They saw the face of the person they all gasped "Blaise how could you still be alive" Hermione asked "Miss. Granger you're the very one who saved his life" said the Professor "What" Harry Ron Draco and Hermione said at the same time.  
  
"Harry you know the spell that your mother did for you to keep you alive, well Hermione did the same thing even without knowing it she still had emotional feelings for Blaise" Professor Dumbledore said. "No professor your all wrong I don't have feelings for him I Love Draco no one else" Hermione said nervously.  
  
"I have to go now look at the time ill talk to you later" He said running out the door "didn't sound like the professor" Harry muttered under his breathe "and I thought you were my friend" Blaise said coming closer to Hermione "look I thought you were going to hurt her I didn't mean it just came out" "oh really just came out, I was stretching my arm that's all" Blaise said smirking. Hermione came closer to Draco because she was frightened. Blaise walked out the front door. "That was weird, what the hell is going on" Ron said at last "I don't know but I'm going I have to think" Hermione said kissing Draco on the cheek.  
  
(Head boy Head girl common room)  
  
"No there's no way I could love Blaise or still have feelings for him," Hermione said to her self. She walked to her room and went to bed she was really tired. She was having a nightmare she was tossing and turning all night, she was having visions of what had happened in the summer just before school started and how Blaise and her did that. "Hermione! Hermione wake up!" Draco said shaking her "What, what is it" "you were having a nightmare you were screaming in your sleep" Draco said with a worried look on his face "no I'm fine just go back to bed" "alright oh and this came for you" Draco siad handing her a letter. Hermione read it in her head  
  
Dearest Hermione  
  
This may sound a bit funny but it's either him or me Last man standing wins the prize  
  
Blaise  
  
"This is a bit odd, DRACO COME HERE" "what is it" "read this" Hermione said handing him the letter "what the bloody hell, well he's not having you your mine all mine" "Draco take that back it sounds like I'm your slave or something" Hermione said crossing her arms "so what does this mean your going to duel him or something," "I really don't know" Draco said.  
  
  
  
(Breakfast)  
  
Hermione Ron and Harry were talking when the strangest thing happened. Blaise stood up onto the Slytherin table and started singing "I think I love you but what am I so afraid of I'm afraid that I'm not sure of that love there is no cure for" suddenly Draco stood up and started to sing " I......... Will always love you" "it has begun" Hermione muttered to herself "what in Wizards name is going on" Ron asked "there making fools of them selves I think we should really just go" Hermione. Harry and Ron nodded their head and walked out the great hall as they heard some people laughing. As soon as they left Draco and Blaise stopped singing.  
  
At lunch Hermione wasn't really hungry just really embarrassed. "What are you reading" a voice asked "its called Lord of the Rings, muggle book very interesting" Hermione replied not looking at the person "Hermione I really love you" Hermione then put her book down and looked up "Blaise look you like lots of girls and lots of girls like you so why don't you pick one of the girls?" "Yes well the girl I like doesn't seem interested can you help me with that?" Hermione giggled just a little bit "maybe your looking for the wrong girl" "look Hermione cant be just a least befriends like your boyfriend almost killed me it's the least you can do" "well uhh fine just stop bugging me about things" "things like love" Blaise said with one eyebrow up " ya things like that." "Can you help me with homework later on" Blaise asked politely "alright after diner"  
  
(After Diner)  
  
Hermione and Blaise were so caught up in conversation that Blaise just started kissing her and she was kissing back, for a second she thought it was Draco and when she opened her eyes and saw it wasn't him and she tried to push Blaise back. Draco walked in and saw them "what the fuck are you doing with my girlfriend" Draco yelled. "Hermione please" Draco said tearing a little and walked over to her and ripped the necklace off of her " Draco No. I love you" Hermione said as she dropped to her knees crying. Draco ran over to Blaise and started to beat him up, he finally got up and ran out of the common room and Draco walked to his room and wiped his tears away and slammed the door behind him. Leaving Hermione crying on the floor. 


	10. Unexspected things

I really like this chapter more than any others it may be fast going but I didn't have a lot of time to write it but still please R&R  
  
****  
  
  
  
Hermione stood up and wiped her tears away and she wasn't sad anymore for some reason. She went to open Draco's door but it was locked, so she kicked it as hard as she could and it fell open "what the" Draco said speechless, Hermione walked over to Draco and punched him in the face "asshole" She said walking away.  
  
Draco started to bleed from the side of his mouth; "well this is attractive.. THANKS A LOT," Draco yelled as Hermione was leaving the common room.  
  
(The Great Hall)  
  
Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. There was no one there except her and she liked that. "How could I do a thing like that to Draco... I love him" Hermione muttered to herself. "I cant be all weak I know I'm Not, Ill show them that no one can hurt me" Hermione said feeling her necklace as she always did but this time it wasn't there, Hermione then sighed.  
  
"Excuse me but why are you talking to your self?" a voice asked. Hermione turned around and saw a handsome guy standing in front of her with Blonde hair and Brown eyes he was quite tall "oh I'm sorry am I annoying" Hermione sneered "no but I was wondering, Hermione's your name right?" He asked her "uh ya how did you know?" "Oh your friends Harry and Ron where showing me around I'm new here and they pointed you out to me" "so umm do you have a name then" Hermione asked sternly "yes of course its Ray" "nice to meet you" Hermione said not paying attention.  
  
"I'm in Gryffindor to that's how I met Harry and Ron" Ray said nicely "I'm sorry I haven't acted like my self lately if you're a friend of Harry and Ron you're a friend of mine too, unless you don't want to be" Hermione said looking up at him. "Of course only if you want to be my friend. but anyway it is late and I got lost finding the Gryffindor common room can you help me?" Ray asked looking down into her beautiful brown eyes "yes of course I was going to go there anyway" Hermione said smiling. Ray was thinking in his head.  
  
"Wow she is so beautiful I think I might ask her to that Yule ball Ron keeps bringing up, but not now its way to early." "Well here it is they change the password often but I know it since I'm in Gryffindor -Quidditch" Hermione said the password and the portrait swung open. "Harry said you were the Head Girl, what's that?" Ray asked "it's a long story ill tell you tomorrow, but all I can say is that since I'm Head Girl I don't sleep here I sleep in the Head Boy Head Girl common room, maybe Harry and Ron can take you sometime" Hermione said walking in through the door "sounds good" Ray agreed.  
  
"Draco what are you doing here" Hermione asked angrily "he was talking to me Hermione about that fight you to had" Harry said "where is everyone else?" Ray asked, "up stairs let me show you" Ron said politely.  
  
"Look Draco I don't mind you going to your friends for comfort, but to Harry who is my friend and who is not yours" "Hermione hold on a second" Draco finally said "no I wont, Good night Harry see you tomorrow" Hermione said walking out the door, Draco followed "look Hermione everything cant be your way and please I love you and" "don't talk to me Draco we are over I don't want to see your face anymore," "fine have it your way then" Draco said sounding like he did his first year when he stole Neville Longbottoms remembrall. Hermione then stormed off.  
  
  
  
(Morning/The Great Hall)  
  
Hermione was having a great dream when there was a sudden knock on the door "Hermione wake up you will late" Harry said from the other side of the closed door, at the sound of that Hermione rushed and got dressed brushed her hair and brushed her teeth "alright I'm ready, wait a minute I wasn't going to be late you tricked me," Hermione said shockingly. The two boys were laughing but Ray stood there with just a smile across his face, and what a great smile it is. "Ha Ha very funny" Hermione said grabbing her books.  
  
  
  
"What class is first?" Ray asked stuffing toast in his mouth "potions with Snape" at the sound of the name Harry Ron and Hermione sighed. Just then Madam Hooch walked over to the four and said "hello dears just to tell you Quidditch try outs are tomorrow after lunch" "what positons?" Hermione asked curiously "one Chaser and a keeper and a beater, well I have to go now bye" "hmm I wonder why she came to us instead of anyone else" Ron asked "you were in the hospital wing with Hermione when she told the school" Ginny Weasley said  
  
"OH alright then thanks Ginny" Ron said "so Ron are you going to try out?" Hermione asked him "yes of course how about you" "well I'm not sure maybe" "come one Hermione just tryout it should be fun" Ray added in "alright already I will ok"  
  
(Next day after Quidditch tryouts)  
  
Ron finally caught up with Hermione "slow down please" Ron huffed "oh sorry so um did you make the team?" she asked "yes I did a beater like Fred and George I guess it runs in the family, what about you did you make it? " Ron asked "well..YES I did I'm a chaser" Hermione said over excited "hey now its find of weird you Harry and I are all on the Quidditch team and were all friends oh ya and Ray he made keeper kind of weird really maybe it's a conspiracy" "maybe or maybe we are just really good at Quidditch even though I have never played but I have read all about it" "well of course you have no much of a surprise there" "hey Ron you're the one who gave me the book for my birthday so don't talk" Hermione said crossing her arms.  
  
(First Quidditch match)  
  
"do you think it's a bit weird that are first match is against Slytherin and Draco is on that team" Harry asked "maybe or its another conspiracy" Hermione giggled. Just then Harry tripped over his own to feet "Harry are you ok?" Ron asked helping him up from the ground "no I hurt my knee I don't think I can play Quidditch"  
  
"Madam Hooch Harry got hurt and cant play what do we do?" Hermione asked "That's alright he's been hurt before all we have to do is pick someone from the team to be the seeker , I know who it will be" 


	11. When things go wrong

This chapter has Snape and Harry just a joke couple for my friends to see them get it on  
  
****  
  
"Hermione could you be seeker you were showing good hand movement" Madam hooch asked "but what about chaser I mean what about me being the chaser I'm no seeker" Hermione said nervously "go ahead Hermione it will be funny seeing Malfoy lose over his ex lover" Ron said grinning "shut up Ron" Hermione said crossing her arms.  
  
  
  
(Hospital Wing)  
  
"Mr. Potter how glad I am to see you" Snape said as Harry was limping into one of the beds. "Madam Pomfrey is gone so I will be taking care of you" Snape said locking the door behind him and shutting the window curtains. "Stay away" Harry said. Snape was walking over to Harry and he pushed Harry on to the floor. "Ouch what the fuck are you doing" Harry said holding his knee "oh just having a little fun Mr. Potter isn't that what you like, fun" "I don't want fun to hurt, will it hurt" "only for a second and then the good stuff" Snape said fiddling with his buttons. He kneeled down to Harry and started to undo his Quidditch robes " Damn Harry I cant believe your not a girl...ohhhhh your so fine" Snape said grabbing the hot bulge in Harry pants. Harry moaned loudly. They went all rumpy pumpy.  
  
(Quidditch Match)  
  
"I hope Harry's ok" Hermione said chewing her nails "he's fine Hermione he's Harry the all mighty one" Ron said jealously. "Come on you two the match will begin in a few moments" Madam Hooch said. Hermione was clutching Harry's Broom since he let her borrow it for good luck. The doors swung open and the Gryffindor Quidditch team rode into the air and the crowd went wild. Madam Hooch let the quaffle fly "let the game begin" Madam Hooch yelled. Draco was looking at Hermione with a sneer, Hermione saw the snitch right beside Draco's head and she sweep past him and he followed the two of them were racing fast when Ginny Weasley said "ten points for Gryffindor" and Draco smashed Hermione and she fell of her broom and fell five feet down and Ginny Weasley said again. "Slytherin Wins" Ray raced down to her and helped her up and so did Ron "Hermione are you ok" Ray asked "I'm fine leave me alone" Hermione said all bitchy. Just then Draco started to run over to Hermione but as the two boys were going to take her to the Hospital Wing he slipped on the ground.  
  
(Hospital Wing)  
  
"What's with the door it won't open?" Ron said banging on the door. "Alohomora" Hermione said and the door opened. "Harry what the hell are you doing" Ron asked "smoking with Snape ..on the floor" "Harry get the fuck up your turning out so weird" Hermione said "oh shut up you whiny brat" Snape said standing up "if he wants to smoke he can". Ray helped Hermione into one of the beds and that's when Madam Pomfrey walked in "Mr. Potter please don't smoke like good heavens and leave you seem fine now and I saw what happened to Hermione she needs rest"  
  
(Next Day)  
  
Hermione woke up with flowers on the table next to her and there was a letter so she read it out loud since no one was there.  
  
Hermione  
  
Oh I love you so much and I need to see you be in the library at eight tonight  
  
"Signed by no one" Hermione sighed. "Who are you talking about?" Ray asked her, "oh no one, did you just get here?" she asked smiling "uh ya Harry and Ron are still sleeping since its Saturday of course, well ill go you probably need to rest" "no don't go I need company and I feel much better." "Are you sure?" Ray asked "yes of course I do know how I feel of course" "well alright" Ray said helping Hermione out of bed.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Hermione saw a dark figure standing in the corner of a bookshelf "hello anyone there" Hermione asked quietly "come here" a crackled voice said. Hermione walked a little closer and an arm reached out and grabbed her arm. She felt hot lips up against hers "your mine" "get off of me you freak" and the hood of the dark shadow fell, the person was Ray, Hermione gasped "Ray what are you doing" "oh Ha Ha I just wanted to play a little joke on you that's all" Ray said scratching his head and smiling "oh how very funny now is that all you wanted to do or was it something else" "well it was something else but I wanted to ask you if" Ray paused for a moment "wanted to what?" Hermione asked "Doyouwanttogototheyuleballwithme?" "What did you say?" "Do you want to go to the Yule ball with me" "YES I mean of course I will" Hermione said backing up slowly "um I have to go bye" Hermione rushed out of the library "well that went well" Ray said.  
  
(Slytherin common room)  
  
"Look Pansy I'm not going to ask you again" Draco said angrily "come on one more time" "fine, will you go to the Yule ball with me?" "Yes Drakie of course I will" Pansy said hugging Draco and kissed him on his cheek. 


	12. Weird things going around

Ya the last chapter sucked this chapters like Huh oh my god it's so cool  
  
****  
  
"Ray why did you do that yesterday" Hermione asked when she was walking to potions class "I have no idea I just wanted to be all weird I guess" "umm right anyway, Harry what's wrong you seem sick" Ron asked "oh I'm fine" Harry said bending down to tie his shoe. "Come on Harry we'll be late" Hermione said "oh go on ill catch up." "Alright but hurry" she said again grabbing Ron by the arm so he wouldn't be late for class. As soon as they got settled into there seats Harry was no where to be found "Hermione where's Harry?" Ron whispered "I don't know he was behind us a minute ago"  
  
******  
  
Harry was running down the hall when he heard "HARRY WAIT UP" he turned around to see Ginny waving at him, she ran over to him "where's Ron and Hermione?" "Oh they're uh um there in bed" Harry said lying  
  
"In bed, class has already started, your not lying are you?" Ginny said with one eye brow sticking up "now why would you think of a thing like that" Harry said looking around "Harry I cant believe your lying to me, where are they really?" Ginny sneered "ok fine there in class" "and why are you not there?" Ginny said eyeing him "well ok here's the thing, wait a minute why are you not in class?" Harry said eyeing her back "oh well I'm uh sick you see" "Ginny..." Harry said "ok I'm not going to class, I didn't feel like it ok" "fine can you keep a secret cause you're the only one ill tell, come on lets go I hear footsteps"  
  
**** "Where is Mr. Potter?" Snape asked looking over his book "oh he had to talk to Professor Dumbledore" Hermione lied. Draco turned his head around and looked at Hermione and she looked at him to, she quickly turned her head to her book. "alright everyone I'm going to pare you up for a potion lesson, Weasley and Parkinson, Goyle and Crabbe, Granger and Malfoy" Hermione suddenly put her hand up "what is it Granger" "since Ray is new I think I should help him out because he's new" Hermione said weirdly "no Potter and Zambini and Chambers are working together, now will you all sit together" Hermione moved slowly towards Draco's desk and sat down "since I'm in a good mood today I want you all to do a potion that will give you your own special powers" everyone looked at Snape weirdly "I'm joking i want you all to do a love potion and It only lasts for fives whole minutes" Snape was handing out the ingredients, after about thirty five minutes Hermione had done the potion by herself since Draco was talking to Pansy "all done" Hermione said wiping her hands on her robes, she felt a poke on her shoulder and she turned around "what is it?" she asked Ron "I've had to do this whole potion all by myself because dumb ass over here is talking to Jackass" "I've had to do it by myself as well."  
  
***** "eww like eewwww how could he do that to you, poor Harry" Ginny said hugging Harry "well the weird thing is I enjoyed it" suddenly Ginny stopped hugging Harry "oh ...OH..that's wrong well he's much older than you and he's gross" "Ginny not with him, I mean does this mean I'm gay?" "Are you attracted to any guys" "um not that I know of, but I liked the feeling I closed my eyes and pictured Snape wasn't even there which is a good thing cause eww" the two of them both giggled, they were all alone in the Gryffindor common room so whatever they said no one heard. "Harry who were you thinking of at the time" Ginny asked suddenly "hmm let think..." "well?"  
  
"Draco?" Harry whispered "DRACO" Ginny yelled "you were not suppose to hear that you know that" Harry said irritable "I'm ok ill relax, in my mind I could never picture gay Harry, not that that's bad or anything" "right I couldn't picture that either" "you have a crush on him and I have a crush on him and so many people do" "Wait a minute you like him to" Harry said surprised "OPPS um ya I do but don't tell anybody" Ginny said holding Harry's hand.  
  
" By the way why didn't you want to go to class" Harry asked out of the blue "well it's a group of girls they keep making fun of me and I want to show them that I'm cooler than them" "Of course you are Ginny your much better than they will ever be" Harry said kissing Ginny's forehead.  
  
**** Everyone had finished the potion by the time class ended except for Ron and Hermione they had it done before anyone else "we will pick up where we left off next class" Snap said as everyone was leaving the class room. "Hmm this isn't like Harry at all" Hermione said "ya what's go into him lately?" Ron said sounding disappointed.  
  
"Cheer up Ron we'll talk to him when we see him if we ever do again" just then Draco came with Crabbe and Goyle "what's wrong Granger losing all your friends one by one" "what's wrong Malfoy getting lamer by the minute" "Hanging with those to he might as well" Ron added in and the two of them walked by. "Blaise who's he?" Draco sneered "oh this is Ray he's new here, says he likes Granger" "shut up Blaise" Ray said. Draco grabbed the front of Ray's Robe "stay away from my girl" and he walked away. 


	13. The rape of the lock

"Oh my god, Draco doesn't seam to know how to let go" Ginny Weasley said over hearing Draco Malfoy. Ginny started to run over to Draco "what do you want Weasel?" Draco sneered "Hermione doesn't want you anymore, she's not yours" Ginny sneered back "you wouldn't know" Draco said starting to walk off again, "yes I think I would" Ginny said grabbing Draco by the arm "just let her go and move on" but Draco didn't answer back, with that Ginny walked the other way.  
  
*****  
  
"Hey Harry over here" Hermione said waving from a distance. Harry turned around and saw his two best friends and he started to run towards them. "Harry where were you?" Hermione demanded. "I didn't feel well, but I feel, much better now" Harry lied. "So you're going to go to defense against the dark arts?" Ron asked him. "Yes of course." The three of them walked to class as they normally did.  
  
*****  
  
"Ok class, today we are going to have a quiz" Professor Montclair said, and the whole class sighed except for Hermione. "You cannot be serious" Ron muttered to him self. "Oh but he is." Harry said to Ron. The class door opened "You're late Mr. Malfoy, ten points from Slytherin". "You cannot be serious, I have a good reason" Draco said "lets here it" Professor Montclair said. "I was held up by a six year, she asked me a question" "Alright but you were still late, ten points will still be taken away ". After the quiz was handed out ten minutes later Hermione was done. "All done Miss Granger?" the professor asked her "yes" Hermione said nodding her head and taking a book out to read. "All done Mr. Malfoy" "I sure am" Draco said loud enough for every one to hear. "How could he be done before us, he's to dumb" Ron said still doing his quiz.  
  
*****  
  
"Finally lunch time, I'm so hungry" Ron said, "Yah I'm hungry too," Harry said. As the three of the friends got to the Gryffindor table, Ginny was eager to talk to Hermione. "Hermione I have big news for you" "oh really anything interesting" Hermione said pouring some pumpkin juice into her goblet "yes very interesting." Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table and spotted Ginny trying to talk to Hermione, he got up from his seat and started to walk over to were Ginny was sitting "excuse me but we need to talk" Draco said trying to pull Ginny up from her seat "Draco get your hands off my sister" Ron yelled at him "no Ron its ok ill only we a second" Ginny said getting annoyed at Draco. He pulled her out of the Great hall "what do you want ferret?" Ginny snapped, "I thought about what you said today" "and..?" "And your right I should move on, like who needs Hermione she's not the greatest, I've found someone new" Draco said moving Ginny and himself into the shadows "and you're telling me this because?" Ginny said crossing her arms "because" Draco said pinning Ginny against the wall "Draco what are you doing?" Ginny said worriedly "I've admired you for so many years" Draco said moving his hand up her thigh "Draco please get off of me" "shh." Draco said putting his hand over her mouth; he then placed his lips on hers, Ginny felt intoxicating and started to kiss Draco back "what am I doing" Draco and Ginny both said in there heads. "What are you doing?" a voice asked and Draco turned around to see Blaise Zambini standing in front of him "with Ginny Weasley, trying to ruin her innocents?" "Yah that's right" Draco said smiling "she's a stupid whore anyway" "no I'm not" Ginny said "we could have a little fun with her" Blaise said moving closer to Ginny "this ones mine" Draco hitting Blaise's hand away "come on Draco you always get them, you should learn to share" "fine just don't hurt her" Draco said handing Ginny to Blaise and walking away "what are you doing Draco" Ginny yelled at him "get off of me" "no I wont" Blaise said holding Ginny's hand so tightly it hurt.  
  
*****  
  
"Why is Ginny taking so long?" Ron asked impatiently "I don't know do you want to look for her" Hermione asked "well not just yet she's probably safe" "Draco just walked in with no Ginny" Harry said, Ron got up and went straight to Draco angrily "oh no" Harry and Hermione said at the same time "were is she, you didn't hurt her, if you did ill kill you" Ron said while Hermione and Harry were holding him back, all the faces in the great hall turned to the four "no I didn't kill her she went to the library I think or maybe it was the common room" Draco said. The three of them raced out of the Great hall.  
  
****  
  
"Get off of me" Ginny said struggling from Blaise's grip, they walked a while until they reached a door, Blaise opened it and pushed Ginny in, he locked the door behind him and as Ginny went to open the door Blaise grabbed her "you like Popsicles?" "Well sure" Ginny said not knowing what to say "well you ought to come over here I have a Popsicle just for you" "um no thanks I have to go" "don't make me beg now" Blaise said reaching in his pocket for his wand "haha your funny" Ginny said nervously and backing up "get your fat ass back here" Blaise said coming closer "fat ass I don't think so" Ginny snapped at him "it's a metaphor" Ginny almost opened the door when Blaise struck her with the imperious curse. "Now come here" Blaise said, and Ginny walked over to him, "take off your robes.now" Blaise said smirking, Ginny started to undress when she finally spoke "no" "no..do it now" "no I don't think so" Ginny said and she took out her wand "stay back or ill kill you" Ginny said moving closer to the door "haha you don't have it in you" Blaise said moving closer to Ginny "yes I do" Ginny said pointing her wand at the locked door "Alohomora" and the door opened, she ran and smashed into someone, she looked up and say Draco standing in front of her "how could you do this to me" Ginny said standing up again "I couldn't help it your just so helpless and innocent" Draco said "I cant believe Hermione loved you" and with that Ginny ran off.  
  
*****  
  
"Ginny what's wrong?" Hermione asked a crying Ginny "Blaise he tried to rape me" "oh no" Ron said "oh no" Harry said "oh no" Hermione said "Oh yah." Draco said, and they all turned around "what?" Draco said "GO AWAY" the four of them said at the same time. 


	14. The Yule Ball

Sorry about the Popsicle thing it was a little joke from a show called Family Guy episode dukes of hazard lol anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
*****  
  
"HERMIONE are you ready..hurry up you could have used your own common room if I knew you were going to be this slow" Ginny Weasley said her from the other side of the dorm door "just a second" and with that Hermione opened the door, she was wearing a long blue dress with inch thick straps and when she moved it had a little silver shine to it, her hair was crimped and up in a half French braid with the rest of her hair flowing down.  
  
"Wow Hermione you look wonderful, I bet Ray will fall in love with you the moment he sees you" Ginny said "Ginny you should get ready, and who are you going with?" "I was but you were hogging the room, and I'm going with Harry" Ginny said annoyingly "Harry?" Hermione said sounding surprised "uh ya that's right..anyway I have to get dressed."  
  
"Ginny hurry up its time to go" Hermione said fidgeting "alright I'm ready," Ginny said opening the door, she was wearing a long red dress with one strap going across her chess slanted her hair was curled and left down "Wow Ginny you look so good" "really, thank you."  
  
The two girls came down the Gryffindor common room stairs. "Ginny why are you coming its for seven years only" Ron said wearing a orange dress robe "Harry asked me" Ginny replied back. "Where's everyone?" Hermione asked "oh Harry and Ray are up stairs still.HARRY, RAY get down here." "WERE COMING" Harry shouted back, and the two boys rushed down the stairs, Ray gasped when he saw Hermione and Harry did the same with Ginny. The two boys were speechless "Ron who are you taking?" Ginny asked breaking the silence "oh I didn't ask anyone, so ill just ask people to dance, anyway its not like I would dance anyway" Ron said nervously "right.. Anyway we should go now" Harry finally said "good idea" Ginny agreed.  
  
*****  
  
"This place looks great" Harry said "ya it does, Malfoy and I were suppose to do the decorations but we never got around to do so" Hermione said looking up at the ceiling. "Hey do you want to dance" Ray asked Hermione "yes I would" Hermione said smiling, the two of them were slow dancing and that's when Draco caught site of Hermione. "Draco I want to dance" Pansy said in a very whiny voice "we just arrived besides the song is almost over" Draco said walking over to were the refreshments are. "Wait for me" Pansy, said following behind "can you pour me some of that pumpkin juice Drakie?" Pansy said leaning against him "yes of course" Draco said smirking "here you go.Oh no I got it all over your dress" Draco said "No..my poor dress" Pansy said crying "why don't you go to the bathroom and wash it out" "you're the one who ruined my dress" "if you didn't miss the cup maybe this would have never of happened" "fine" Pansy said walking out to go to the bathroom "finally she's gone" Draco said to himself, he saw Hermione sitting down watching people dancing and he started to walk over when Ray took her hand to dance again, but that didn't stop him he walked even faster towards her. "What do you want Draco" Hermione said stilling hand to hand with Ray "I need to talk to you" "what for?" "It is private" "alright.Ray this will only take a second," Hermione said walking out of the great hall with Draco. "Where's Hermione going with him?" Harry asked, "he needs to talk to her privately" Ray said.  
  
****  
  
Draco and Hermione walked for a while before saying anything. "Look Draco what ever you wanted to talk about get it over with" Hermione said "before I say anything, I just wanted to say, you look so beautiful" Hermione started to smile and blush "thank you, you look good yourself," Hermione said holding her hands behind her back. "Thank you" Draco said smiling "Hermione?" "Yes?" Hermione said turning her body to face Draco's "I love you" with that he started kissing her, to Hermione's surprise she started to kiss him back and run her fingers through his hair, Draco started to undo her dress "not here" Hermione said grabbing his hand. "Where we going?" Draco asked "too our common room" Hermione replied.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione slipped her dress off and she was completely naked "your amazing" Draco said rushing to get his dress robes off, but his boxers were still on. Draco picked her up and put her in his bed. Hermione took off Draco's boxers when they were under the covers and threw them on the ground. Draco started nice and easy and began to go faster each moment, Hermione started to kiss Draco's lips and moved down to his neck but was interrupted by a little moan "don't stop" Hermione said slowly "I'm not planning to" Draco said kissing Hermione on the lips.  
  
After and hour or so they stopped "wow that was good" Hermione said taking a breather "ya I'm glad no one heard the rocking of the bed" Draco said putting his arm around Hermione "that really wasn't that long but we were fast" "only you would say a thing like that Draco," Hermione said smiling.  
  
  
  
"I have an early Christmas present for you" "for me.you shouldn't have" "get dressed I want it to be romantic" Draco said putting his boxers back on and then his dress robes. Hermione put her dress back on and went and sat down beside Draco by the fireplace "really Draco you don't have to I mean" but Draco put his finger to her mouth. "Shh.now close your eyes and hold out your hand" and that's exactly what Hermione did. She felt a box land in her hand and that's when Draco Said "you can open your eyes now" Hermione opened her eyes and opened the box and lie in it was a ring with a diamond on it. Draco got on one knee and asked Hermione "will you marry me?" 


	15. Strange Things

Sorry it took so long to update I've been busy  
  
****  
  
  
  
"Well.let me think about it" Hermione Granger said after getting asked to marry Draco Malfoy "alright," Draco said kissing her cheek.  
  
**** (Morning)  
  
"Ginny wait up" a voice called after Ginny Weasley. Ginny turned around to see none other than Blaise Zambini. "Stay away from me" Ginny said holding her books to her chest and walking away "wait" Blaise said grabbing her shoulder. "What do you want" Ginny sneered "look I'm sorry about the other night, I wasn't myself and" "please no more I don't need to listen to your stupid excuses" Ginny said starting to walk off again. "I'm sorry please, I don't want you to think about me in a bad way" Blaise said innocently "who ever said I thought about you at all" Ginny said turning her neck to the side. "Ginny please I like you" Blaise said walking closer to her "you expect me to believe that why?" Ginny said laughing evilly with a little grin "Ginny give me another chance" Blaise said imploring "Blaise you have your Slytherin sluts, why don't you go to them" "because I want you" "oh please" Ginny said rolling her eyes and walking off.  
  
*****  
  
(Great Hall)  
  
"EXCUSE ME" Professor Dumbledore said over the students chattering, all went silent. "Since the Yule ball went well.Hogwarts is going to hold a dance on Valentines day from first years to seventh years, for this dance we are not going to have the weird sisters but You if you have talent like singing dancing and play muggle instruments or other talent, we would like you to be are entertainment for that night" all of the students started chattering again in excitement "Wow did you hear that us you I school are the entertainment". Hermione said over excited "yes Hermione we heard we are right in the same room as you, listening to the same person" Ron said eating a bite of oatmeal "Wow this sounds like a whole lot of fun, we should do something together Hermione" Ginny said jumping up in her seat "yes this is going to be the best" Hermione said talking to Ginny. "Sounds like fun Harry" Ron said sarcastically "Harry what are you writing down" Ron said to Harry who was writing in some sort of book "um.what nothing" Harry said shutting it closed quickly "what were you writing down?" Ron asked him "oh nothing just writing drawing stuff in my journal" Harry lied. The thing Harry was writing down in his journal was  
  
Dear Journal  
  
I looked over at Draco and he is so hot I think I should ask him to this so-called Valentines Day dance Its not like he's got a girlfriend right, Hermione and them are through I should ask him when he is gay enough, like right now, his hair is all a mess And his tie what tie its missing oh god if some girl has it I'm going to Oh no Ron is asking me about my queer journal, better shut it  
  
(Potions Class)  
  
"Alright class, I have your quiz's all marked" Snape said handing back the papers "Mr. Potter I want to talk about your mark, come here please" "oh god.. It is not like I failed I got one wrong . oh three wrong" Harry said muttering to him self "please sit" Snape said "wow Potter first time to get anything good out of potions.. Well not your first" he said grinning. "Um Professor why am I here then" Harry said nervously "because I want you.to be" Snape said putting his hand on Harry's knee "excuse me but I have to go now my chair next to Ron needs me" Harry said running back to his seat "what was that for?" Ron asked him "unfinished business" Harry said shuddering.  
  
*****  
  
(Lunch in the Great Hall)  
  
"So Hermione after diner tonight do you want to work on what we are going to do for the dance?" Ginny asked "yah sure" Hermione said not really paying any attention. "What's with her?" Ron asked Harry "excuse me Ron but I heard that" Hermione said eyeing him "sorry" Ron said laughing "what's so funny?" "Oh nothing.Hermione you going with anyone to the dance?" Ron asked her "um yes I am" she said looking over to the Slytherin table at Draco "really.who?" "It's a secret" there was a long pause before Ginny broke the silence "I'm going to library I have to finish some work" "alright see you tonight," Hermione said saying her good byes to her friend.  
  
*****  
  
(The library)  
  
"So is this were all the good looking girls go to?" Blaise asked Ginny "there's no girls here" Ginny said looking around at the deserted library "go to the dance with me!" Blaise said to Ginny "no" "come on it should be fun really" "I'm going to the dance.but not with you" Ginny said looking up and Blaise sitting in front of her. "Why do you hate me so much?" Blaise asked "well lets see here.well here's one.YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME" Ginny said angrily "I told you I'm sorry" "ya I've heard it so many, many times" Ginny sneered "fine you want to be like that.there's always better girls out there than you.but I'm telling you.you wont be able to resist me after a day" Blaise said smiling. "What is he talking about.I hate him" Ginny muttered to her self.  
  
  
  
After diner Hermione and Ginny practiced on what they were going to do for the school dance. Harry Ron and Ray were going to play muggle instruments with a muggle song they heard at Harry's house on the radio. Draco is doing something special for Hermione, and Blaise well no one knows the story about him.  
  
Tap Tap Tap out side of Draco's window was an owl from the Malfoy manor there was a letter attached to the leg of the owl. Draco let the owl in and it was flying all over his room, he closed his bedroom door and read the letter aloud  
  
Draco  
  
How could you go off with that MudBlood instead of the woman your suppose To marry Pansy Parkinson your lover will hurt that's not a threat that's a promise  
  
Lucius  
  
"You will never hurt her you bloody bastard" Draco said crumpling up the parchment in rage and throwing it into the fireplace. 


	16. The Valentines Day dance

If you want to know what the songs in this chapter sound like download: I wanna be there by: blessed union of souls and Cheap Trick: I want you to want me and The Wonders soundtrack: that thing you do **************************************************************************** ******************************************  
  
  
  
Draco went on stage first and said "I made this song up for the one I love" he got out a muggle instrument a guitar that he saw when he went out shopping for a wedding ring for Hermione. Hermione stood full attention to Draco. That's when he started when he knew she was staring at him.  
  
Won't you let me catch your fall  
  
Won't you let me lend a hand  
  
Those lonely eyes have seen it all  
  
But love's too blind to understand  
  
Cause you don't know what you have  
  
Til your everything is gone  
  
You need someone to show you how to live again  
  
I wanna be there when you're feeling high  
  
I wanna be there when you wanna die  
  
I'm gonna light your fire  
  
Gonna feel your flame  
  
I wanna be there when you go insane  
  
I wanna be there when you're feelin' down  
  
And I'll be there when your head is spinnin' round  
  
Gonna be your lover  
  
Gonna be your friend  
  
I wanna be there til the end  
  
You wouldn't know that I was there  
  
Cause I have been there all the time  
  
And if I had my way I'd hold you in my arms  
  
And leave this madness all behind  
  
Cause you got so much to give  
  
But you throw it all away  
  
And all you got to show for who you are is pain  
  
And I've got so much to give  
  
If you'd only let me in  
  
I'm gonna take the time to show you I'm a friend  
  
You'll believe in love again  
  
I wanna be there in the pouring rain  
  
I wanna be there when you call my name  
  
I'm gonna light your fire  
  
Gonna feel your flame  
  
I wanna be there when you go insane  
  
I wanna be there when I'm outta town  
  
And when your whole damn world is crashing down  
  
I'm gonna be your lover  
  
Gonna be your friend  
  
I wanna be there til the end  
  
Cause you don't know what you have  
  
Til your everything is gone  
  
You need someone to show you how to live again  
  
And I got so much to give  
  
If you'd only let me in  
  
I'm gonna take the time to show you I'm a friend  
  
You'll believe again  
  
I wanna be there when your baby cries  
  
I wanna be there when they tell you lies  
  
I'm gonna light your fire  
  
Gonna feel your flame  
  
I wanna be there when you go insane  
  
I wanna be there when your nights are long  
  
And when you're feeling like you don't belong  
  
Gonna be your lover  
  
Gonna be your friend  
  
Gonna be there til the end  
  
I'm gonna be there in the morning  
  
I'm gonna be there in the night  
  
I'm gonna be there to make you strong when you're tired  
  
I'm gonna be there when you want me  
  
I wanna be there when you don't  
  
Gonna be your lover  
  
Gonna be your friend  
  
Gonna be there til the end  
  
The song was over and Hermione was crying her eyes out. "Hermione" Draco asked "will you marry me?" Hermione ran up on the stage and hugged him "yes Draco I will." Everyone in the great hall started to clap, even Ron did. "Ginny are you ok?" Ron asked Ginny who was crying a well "yes I'm fine, it is just so sweet" "right" Ron said rolling his eyes. "Come on Ron were up next" Harry said trying to rush Ron "no Blaise is first" "I know but we have to get ready" "Ok.ok" Blaise walked over to Harry and Ron and asked them if they would play the drums and guitar for his song "yes sure why not" Harry said "fine ok whatever"  
  
Blaise got onstage with Harry and Ron and gave them sheet music from the band cheap trick ( A/N: if you want to listen to what this song sounds like that's the band) "I will be singing a song called I want you to want me" Blaise said into the microphone "this song is dedicated to someone I love"  
  
I want you to want me.  
  
I need you to need me.  
  
I'd love you to love me.  
  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
  
I want you to want me.  
  
I need you to need me.  
  
I'd love you to love me.  
  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.  
  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
  
I want you to want me.  
  
I need you to need me.  
  
I'd love you to love me.  
  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
  
I'll shine up the old brown shoes, put on a brand-new shirt.  
  
I'll get home early from work if you say that you love me.  
  
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
  
Feelin' all alone without a friend, you know you feel like dyin'.  
  
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'?  
  
I want you to want me.  
  
I need you to need me.  
  
I'd love you to love me.  
  
I'm beggin' you to beg me.  
  
I want you to want me.  
  
I want you to want me.  
  
I want you to want me.  
  
I want you to want me.  
  
"Oh my God how could he sing that to me" Ginny muttered. Now Harry and Ron were getting ready for there song.  
  
you doin' that thing you do  
  
breaking my heart into a million pieces like you always do  
  
and you don't mean to be cruel  
  
you never even knew about the heartache  
  
I've been going through  
  
well I try and try to forget you girl  
  
but it's just so hard to do  
  
every time you do that thing you do  
  
I know all the games you play  
  
and I'm gonna find a way to let you know that you'll be mine someday  
  
cause we could be happy can't you see  
  
if you'd only let me be the one to hold you  
  
and keep you here with me  
  
cause I try and try to forget you girl  
  
but it's just so hard to do  
  
every time you do that thing you do  
  
I don't ask a lot girl  
  
but I know one thing's for sure  
  
it's the love I haven't got girl  
  
and I just can't take it anymore  
  
cause we could be happy can't you see  
  
if you'd only let me be the one to hold you and keep you here with me  
  
cause it hurts me so just to see you go  
  
around with someone new  
  
and if I know you you're doing that thing  
  
every day just doing that thing  
  
I can't take you doing that thing you do  
  
"thank you very much" Harry and Ron said bowing 


	17. end of days

SORRY LITTLE FAN BOYS AND GIRLS .MY COMPUTER WASN'T WORKING AND IVE BEEN BUSY WELL I HOPE YA LIKE THIS CHAPY ****  
  
"Dumbledore!" Lucius said. "Yes Mister Malfoy, what would you like?" "My son Draco, I need to...speak to him" "alright, he's probably heading to his dormitories right now".  
  
****** "Thank you Draco" Hermione said kissing him on the cheek "for what?" "For that wonderful song" Hermione said nudging him in the side "oh that song" Draco said smiling. "Quidditch" Draco said and the portrait door opened.  
  
"Father?" Draco said surprised "yes Draco, and you must be miss Granger, we meet again" Lucius said smirking "what are you doing here father?" "Oh come here Draco" "Yes father" Draco said walking over to his father who was standing in front of the fireplace. "I just wanted to ...congratulate you". "For what?" Draco said sounding suspicious. "For asking miss Grangers hand in marriage," Lucius answered. "Your not mad father?" "Of course .not" Lucius said with his arms wide open "give your father a hug". Draco moved forward and wrapped his arms around his father "congratulations" he said in a whisper.  
  
Lucius reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife and shoved it into Draco's stomach. Draco made a low grunt and dropped to the ground. "DRACO!" Hermione screamed, she ran over to Draco who was on the ground "Draco don't die! Please don't die, wake up Draco wake up!" Hermione said baling her eyes out. Just when Hermione was about to look up, Lucius was gone. "Come on Draco please wake up please!" A few minutes later Harry walked in. "Hermione what's wrong?" "Its Draco.he's so cold" Hermione said still crying. Harry ran next to Hermione and put two fingers to his neck. "Hermione.I'm sorry" "No!" Hermione cried, and Harry wrapped his arms around her. "come on Hermione we better get a professor" "no Harry I'm not leaving Draco" "alright Hermione...I'm sorry"  
  
Harry went out of the dormitories and ran around the castle until he found a teacher. "Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said seeing the Professor walking towards his office. "Yes Harry" "its ,its Draco .somebody killed him" "someone what, where is he" "he's with Hermione she wouldn't leave him".  
  
***** "Miss Granger what happened?". "Mr. Malfoy he , he stabbed Draco" Hermione said starting to cry again. "Please come with me" Professor Dumbledore said "no.I have to stay with Draco" "alright miss Granger.and Harry could you get Madam Pomfrey?" "Yes sir" Harry said dashing out of the room.  
  
I Harry thought to himself as tears started to whelm up in his eyes. As Harry was walking he saw Madam Pomfrey walk into the hospital wing, so he started to run towards her. "Madam please wait" "oh what's the matter Harry?" she said kindly "well Malfoy he...he is in the head boy head girl common room but he's ..gone, and will never come back" Harry said starting to cry. "Oh dear, alright don't panic" "I'm not panicking" Harry said wiping his tears away. "alright ill get the stretcher ill be right there" "yes ma'am."  
  
"Quidditch...she'll be here in a minute" Harry said walking over to Hermione "are you alright?" "ill be fine" Hermione said putting her hands to her eyes. Madam Pomfrey walked into the dormitory with a stretcher, picking up Draco's lifeless body , Hermione said her last goodbyes.  
  
********* "It's been a week already and people are still talking about Draco's death" Ron said eating some breakfast "well what do you think RONALD WEASLEY you dumbass" Hermione yelled "ok jeez didn't know you were that obsessed about him" Ron said "I was" Harry said looking down at the ground "huh?!" Hermione and Ron said together "I said I was obsessed" Harry said still looking at the ground "we heard what you said.why didn't you tell us you liked *boys*" Hermione said quietly "well I knew you guys would make fun of that fact that.but he's the only guy I ever liked" "alright please stop it your grossing me out" Ron said "see I told you" Harry said.  
  
******* "I just can't take it anymore" Hermione said pulling out a knife Draco use to cherish she took the knife said her last goodbyes to the world and shoved it into her depressed heart. She instantly died.  
  
******** Harry was in his room crying about how much he missed Draco.thankfully no one was there. Harry opened his bedroom window smelled the sweet air, smiled and jumped *also instantly died*  
  
Later that night Ron was thinking "Harry you up there?" Ron asked from the bottom stairs of the dorm . Ron decided to check on him and see if he was there. When he opened the door he saw the window opened , when he was about to close it he saw Harry lying on the ground looking as if his neck had snapped. Ron gasped. "oh my god" someone said downstairs in the common room "Hermione Granger killed her self" Ron gasped again. "oh my god ..they didn't have to get all shirty on what I said ..well I guess I should die to live my life in hell with my friends" Ron said calmly he as well jumped out the window and landed on Harry. *slashy position*  
  
THE END 


End file.
